


Playing Games

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Playing Games

Title: Playing Games  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #74: Doc  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: I played a bit loose with the prompt, but this was what I first thought of when I saw it. I'd beg the mods' forgiveness, but they're pretty kinky so I figure I'm ok. ;)

  
~

Playing Games

~   
Harry licked his lips, eyes at half mast as he canted his hips forward. “This one’s brilliant,” he groaned. “What’s -- God! -- What’s it called?”

Draco shifted his hand, breath shuddering in his chest as he tried to speak coherently. “It’s called doc...docking. And of course it’s brilliant. It’s my idea.”

“Prat,” Harry gasped.

“Want me to stop?” Draco asked, slowing his movements infinitesimally.

“Stop and you’ll need a doctor,” Harry growled.

Coming in quick succession, they snuggled until, eventually, Harry reached for the sex book. “Next pick’s mine,” he said.

Draco grinned mischievously. He loved playing guess the kink.

~


End file.
